leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ BC Nomination Hai. I am not sure why it was closed so early. I never said anything about "accepting the nomination". Was I not allowed to vote on it? Asperon Thorn opposed his nomination and it still went on. I don't see how this would be any different. My suggestion is to let it run for whatever time you usually let them run and treat it like a normal nomination. If it was my vote, then I can remove (vote delete) it, I didn't think it was going to be a big deal. :I, for one, see no point in keeping a nomination up for someone who doesn't believe they are qualified for the job. Also, saying "Not right now...Maybe in a couple months though" is pretty strong evidence that you didn't want the position. 01:39, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::May be, but you reacted immediately and closed it. I mean I didn't even have a chance the think about it. I got home, checked recent changes, saw a "Requests for Permissions (1)" and saw mine and that was my first thought. But after thinking about it for a while, I could have changed my mind about it or reworded it. So is the nomination going to be re-opened? Much like I asked Neon, if this nomination doesn't pass, what do you suggest for me to improve to gain your support on the next one? :Not do it again, to be completely honest. With your current attitude, I don't really trust you being at the top of your ladder. 04:55, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::So then why would you tell me to go for it in the future even after I privately asked you? Since when am I not trustworthy, since when is it a ladder of mine..? -__- Protection Page Is there a special page that shows all of the protected articles? : . also, ::Thanks Dysrhythmia, forgot about this one >_> 01:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :::@ Dys - Thanks! :::@ Aj - I thought you purposely didn't reply ._. Pugs. Why do I keep getting stuck in the lane with the shitty ass pugs? Asperon Thorn 03:36, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :I wish I knew :/ That was my worst game ever I think. 03:37, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Comment Hey, is there something wrong with the Talk pages? I noticed that lately, when I click to a certain comment, it doesn't take me there anymore. It just takes me to the page of that comment. Which is weird and a little inconvenient since before this, it was easier to track down misbehaving contributors as it goes to that comment. :I'm not sure, sorry. It is most likely some technical glitch by Wikia which will be fixed shortly. 23:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Messages So I am just curious. Where are you archiving your messages? :I'm not. They are all available in this page's history if people need/want to see them. 23:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::So people are allowed to delete messages? :::Well, there isn't any policy to the contrary... 23:52, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::So why was it that I couldn't fix the errors in messages I was receiving? :::::Because removing and altering messages are two very different things. 03:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, it's TheBen10Mazter, in my PlasmaTime account, i saw you reverted a edit at Ben 10, some vandalism, thanks. :) Never knew you liked Ben 10. :). Thanks again. 03:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I don't, just doing crosswiki countervandalism stuffs :) 03:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Few Things Hi. First I was to say that I have combined the 3 snowdown showdown events into one page, and it took me all day. I also added new top icons and added them to all the champion pages that needed them. Lastly, I wanted to create an administration template and include everyone with user rights and put the template here. Because that only gives quick access to me, Sam, Neon, and Uber as of right now but it should give access to everyone with user rights imo (or maybe just admins). I'd do it myself, but I am doing a lot of other things on the wiki as well. Perhaps like a dropdown box with the list of admins. Please do it if possible, thanks.